1. Field
The following description relates to a septal splint to promote healing and alignment of a user's septum, and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a septal splint to promote healing and alignment of a user's septum by providing moderate pressure at a junction point of the patient's maxillary crest, septum base, and fibrous tissue therebetween, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Otolaryngology is a branch of medicine specializing in diagnosing and treating ear, nose, and throat disorders. Currently, Otolaryngologists use a conventional procedure called septoplasty to improve a patient's breathing. The conventional procedure of septoplasty is generally done by shaving (i.e., removing, scoring, transplanting, etc.) a portion of the patient's nasal septum to improve an alignment of a cartilaginous central wall, as well as peripherally, altering turbinate structures within the patient's nasal cavities.
Presently, a conventional peri-operative procedure to encourage septum alignment and to maintain unobstructed nasal pathways during healing is to insert individual silicon or plastic splints in each nostril, which are often stitched at the end closest to the nostrils using sutures, and which are then transfixed through the newly altered septum. Although the above conventional peri-operative procedure helps to dissuade edema and bleeding within the nasal cavity, the conventional methods of septum alignment do not offer necessary uniform pressure in assisting an aligned healing of the septum.
The above conventional peri-operative procedure could also introduce additional trauma to the septum which has just been altered, by way of a suture, that risks potential perforation of the septum. More specifically, at the base of the septum, where through fibrous tissue the septum is healing to the bone structure of the maxillary crest, a tacking suture may be used to tether the septum down to a base of the user's pyriform aperture while healing occurs. Without lateral inward support, there is a tendency for the inherent memory of the cartilage to re-deviate the septum. Further, there is strain on the fibrous tissue that is binding the septum and maxillary crest, challenging the aligned healing of the septum. Additionally, the use of a suture carries with it the risks of extrusion or necrosis, which is when localized cells die from some outside trauma or lack of oxygen.
After a user undergoes a septoplasty, the use of conventional individual nasal splints and transfixion stitches attempt to maintain airway space, and the fusion (i.e., placement) of the septum within the surrounding cartilage and the bone structures. The above conventional devices are focused on preventing nasal passage adhesion, in order to maintain nasal cavities and passages while disallowing a fusion of tissue across the passages in the healing process. However, the above conventional devices and methods do not include a bi-pronged splint that applies pressure to the healing area, especially at the base of the septum, of fibrous tissue and assists in the alignment of the septum, while dissuading adhesion of the nasal passages to each other after surgery, maintaining airways in the nasal cavities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method to effectively promote a healing process and alignment of a patient's septum after a surgery, while providing comfort to the patient. Also, there is a need for a device and method to facilitate a healing of a stretched mucoperichondrium by offering moderate pressure at a ‘fusion point’ between the maxillary crest and the septum.